Accidentally In Love
by Conafrex
Summary: DracoxHarry, mentioned BlaisexRon.


**AN;;** I was just re-reading over this, and wanted to tweak a few things up. Feel free to re-read and see if you can spot the changes if you'd like. The song I used here was Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows. Go look it up, it's good. ;D

* * *

**Accidentally In Love**

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

* * *

Draco Malfoy was not having a good day. That morning he had woken up late, the shower had been cold, he had misplaced his favourite shampoo and had just made it to Potions - without breakfast. But, that wasn't even the worst part. Just as he slipped into the Potions classroom he ran straight into a certain emerald-eyed, dark-haired annoyance. The-Boy-Who-Bloody-Forgot-To-Die. As silver orbs landed on nothing other than the Golden Boy, he opened his mouth full ready to shoot out a cruel insult, ready to relieve his anger from his unfortunate morning on Harry, but found nothing. The only thing he could find was the quickening of his heart beat, the sheen sheet of sweat forming on his palms, and his gaze lingering on Harry. There was silence for a good few moments until, "Could you stare any harder, Malfoy?" 

The words were quick as a smug look trailed along the Gryffindor's features.

A scowl slowly formed along pale features, as the blonde let out a snort. "Just mesmerized by how much Merlin must have hated your parents to give them you." The words were quick, and it would have come out to as a decent insult had it not sounded so desperate. The emerald eyes shot him a curious look, almost making Draco think the other could see right through him. The thought caused his heart to pick up another few beats. Though within seconds, Snape broke the moment by ordering everyone to their seats, leaving Draco to sit and brood at his desk for the remainder of the class, wondering why the hell Potter had effected him like that.

* * *

_How much longer will it take to cure this__  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love  
Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love_

* * *

A scowl graced his pale features once again. It had been one week, three days, four hours, and sixteen minutes since the incident in Potions. Not like he was keeping track or anything. Draco hadn't been able to get Har - Potter (when the hell had he become Harry?) out of his mind. Each glance the Golden Boy would throw his way, each word would send him weak in the knees and cause the butterflies to flutter along in his stomach. That morning he had broken down and confided in Pansy, and she had told him his problem.

He was in love.

Draco Malfoy, Ice Prince of the Universe, was in love.

With Harry-Bleeding-Potter.

The blonde allowed his head to hit the stone wall once again, letting out a breath. It was Valentine's Day (he cringed at the words), and couples were everywhere, flirting and cuddling and in every way trying to drive him insane. He had tried all day, but he just couldn't do it. He couldn't escape the draw he felt toward Potter. Pushing off the wall and shoving through a snogging Ron and Blaise, he let out a dark huff shaking his head and muttering grumpily about 'sickening'.

Ron reached up, rubbing the back of his hand against kiss bruised lips. "What's with him?" He questioned, quirking a brow. Blaise's gaze turned back toward the Weasley from the storming blonde, offering a bright grin. "Oh, Draco? He's in love with Potter, is all. Now come here you, I'm not done with you." As the hands clasped about his hips and dragged him closer, a light laugh escaped from Ron before anymore noise was drowned out by the soft press of Blaise's lips.

* * *

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love  
Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love_

* * *

Draco had slowly begun to accept his fate. He was head over heels for Potter, and he was falling even faster. He didn't like it, but he had begun to finally accept it. 

Accepting it hadn't made things any easier though. No matter what, Draco couldn't avoid him. Harry seemed to turn up everywhere all of a sudden. At breakfast, at lunch, at dinner. Well, those ones were common, but he couldn't explain the boy suddenly appearing while he was doing Prefect rounds. Or Potter suddenly popping up in his dreams and haunting him with those sodding emerald eyes and bright smile. It was beginning to slowly drive him insane.

But then finally, finally it happened. It must have been some twist of fate, something decent he had done ages ago, suddenly returning back to him. One night during Prefect rounds, he had managed to stumble upon Harry and Blaise. Snogging. Up against a wall.

"Zambini, you sure move quickly. From a dirt poor Weasel to Potter? You have horrible taste for a Slytherin." He drawled calmly, despite the fact his fingers were twitching just aching a drive a fist into his dark haired friend's stomach for daring to go after Harry. He was torn between wanting to destroy Blaise, and be him.

Blaise glanced up from over Harry's shoulder, low grin growing on his features, and giving the simmering blonde an innocent look. "Careful there, Drake. Sounding like that, someone might think you're jealous." He answered back, rather cheekily.

Harry's gaze turned toward Draco, as he slipped away from Blaise's hold, as the latter slipped off down the hall. "Fifty points from Gryffindor for being out after curfew." Draco's voice cut through the awkward silence that hung in the air.

Suddenly he had felt coldness seeping through his robes, as he realized his back was pressed against hard stone. Bright green eyes held his gaze, and they were filled with more emotion then Draco had focused on him before.

"This is all your fault! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Draco simply watched in silent awe and confusion as the Gryffindor ranted, shaking his shoulders slightly as he did. "I wasn't supposed to want you like this!" Both blonde eyebrows rose and before he could ask 'like what?' rough but warm lips were on his, pressing him harder into the stone. The body pressed flush against his own was demanding. After a moment of silent confusion, he kissed back.

Draco never did get around to taking those fifty points away.

* * *

_These lines of lightning__  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no  
Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love  
Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love_

* * *

Pale fingers ran through dark locks, Draco's gaze resting on the rise and fall of his lover's chest. One arm was curled tightly around the bare, tanned waist, fingertips drawing slow circles on the smooth hips. Harry slept next to him curled against his side and offering a warmth he never thought he'd know. A slow smile drew along his features as he dipped downward using the hand that had been brushing through the other's hair to push the ebony fringe to the side. Leaning down to press a soft affectionate kiss against the famous lightening-bolt-shaped scar, he drew back, smile widening at finding the emerald eyes open and watching him.

The tone was soft, barely a whisper but Draco caught each word that slipped off the moist lips, "I love you."

* * *

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally  
Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside it_

* * *

Dark eyes watched from the shadows, as a grin pulled across pale, freckled features. "Told you it'd work." Ron stated, a proud tone to his voice as he turned around to face the other. 

Blaise shook his head slowly, his gaze drifting back down toward his redheaded lover. He let out a quiet chuckle, reaching up to tuck a stray strand of red hair behind the other's ear. "Of course you did, my brilliant little redhead." He assured softly, hands clasping behind the Gryffindor's torso and drawing him close as he leaned to press a gentle kiss against Ron's lips.

* * *

**_Love... I'm in love._**


End file.
